Becoming Moms
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: Olivia Benson and Amanda Rollins are married and are looking to start a family. What happens when they take in five siblings whose parents just died in a car accident? Can they help the kids deal with their parents death? Can the kids adjust to having new parents, much less two moms. Warning: I own nothing except for Kellan, Tianna, Jillian, Caden, and Logan.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia and Amanda have been together for five years and married for one year. They desperately want to start a family which is why they signed up to be foster parents do they could possibly adopt from foster care. So far they haven't had any kids placed with them, but all that is about to change. It all started with a case they were working on in which two people died in a car accident.

Margaret and Michael Johnson, the parents of sixteen year old Kellan, twelve year old Tianna, eight year old Jillian, five year old Caden, and one year old Logan have died in a car accident. Kellan, as the oldest and the man of the house has taken on the parents role. He doesn't want to go to social services and end up in foster care where he and his siblings could be separated.

Meanwhile, the NYPD is inspecting the death of Margaret and Michael Jonhson. They were killed in a car accident by a hit and run driver, so the police are trying to find out who did it.

"There's two car seats and one booster seat in the back seat of the car." Olivia Benson announced "It looks like they had kids. Now the question is where are the kids."

Amanda Rollins was searching through Mr and Mrs. Johnson's phones. She noticed pictures of five kids. Then announced, "They have five kids. Three boys and two girls."

Later when the detectives went back to the squad room, they had forensics run the DNA found at the scene of the crime.

The next day, Kellan sits down with his younger brothers and sisters to talk, but one year old Logan was just crawling around since he was too young to understand.

"What did you want to talk to us about, Kel?" Tianna asked

Kellan sighed as he regretted having to tell his siblings, "I'm so sorry, but mom and dad have gone to a better place."

Tianna and Jillian looked shocked and like they wanted to cry but couldn't.

"Mommy and daddy died?" Caden asked not understanding

Kellan nodded, "I'm so sorry, baby." Caden looked sad and then got up from the couch and hugged his big brother.

"How did they die?" Jillian asked

"In a car accident." Kellan replied

Jillian and Tianna both nodded sadly. A few tears spilled from Tianna's eyes, while Jillian blinked sadly a few times because she was unable to find the tears to cry. She didn't understand why since she loved her parents and was sad that they died.

That night, Kellan was awoken by Logan crying. His cries sounded really irritable.

Kellan got out of bed, walked over to the crib and picked up Logan. He started to rock Logan in his arms, but Logan's cries never let up. He would just sound more and more irritable. After Kellan had checked all the main reasons that a baby would cry, he realized that Logan missed their mom and dad so Kellan put on the home video of Logan's first birthday from three months ago.

Upon hearing his mommy and daddy's voices, Logan calmed down immediately and started to drift back off to sleep.

The next morning Sergeant Olivia Benson went into work with Detective Amanda Rollins. She asked, "How are we coming on the Johnson case?"

"Still waiting for the DNA results." Nick Amaro replied "Fin and I are checking the surveillance tapes to see if someone left the scene of the crime."

Olivia nodded, "Alright keep checking and investigating until something comes up." Nick just nodded and then continued to do his job.

Meanwhile when Kellan was making breakfast, Caden walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen counter.

Caden looked up at his brother and asked, "When are mommy and daddy coming home?"

Kellan felt his heart break a little, "Buddy, don't you remember. Mom and dad went to heaven."

"Mommy and daddy are never coming back?" Caden asked sadly

Kellan sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry, but they are watching over us. Like angels."

Caden smiled at the thought of their mommy and daddy being angels.

A few minutes later, Tianna and Jillian walk down for breakfast, but Jillian is still in her pajamas.

"Jilly, you need to get dressed." Kellan said

"Kelly, do I have to go to school?" Jillian asked "I don't wanna go. I wanna stay with you."

Kellan sighed, "I'm going to school too, Jilly. I know you don't want to. I don't want to either, but school is important."

Jillian sighed heavily, "Fine." Then she stomped up the stairs to get dressed.

Meanwhile Caden was eating the breakfast that his brother had set in front of him, while Tianna was just sitting with her arms crossed.

"Tia, sweetie, you need to eat." Kellan told his sister "I know you probably don't feel like it, but it's important that you do. If you don't, you could get sick."

"You're right, I'm not hungry." Tianna replied "But you also have no authority to tell me what to do. You're my brother, Kellan. Not my dad."

Kellan sighed softly. He didn't know how he was going to raise his siblings. He didn't see how he could be a good brother and a father figure.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day hours after Kellan had taken his siblings to school and Logan to daycare, he got a call from the school regarding Jillian. The principal said that Jillian's teacher reported on that Jillian has been displaying passive aggressive behavior and is lashing out at people. Kellan is strong advised to come and pick up his sister and take her home as she is sitting in the office for the third time that day.

After Kellan got off the phone with the principal of his siblings school, he walked across the street to their school to pick up Jillian. He walked into the office, looked at Jillian and said firmly, "Let's go, Jillian." Jillian got up and walked out of the school with her brother.

On the walk home, Kellan asked concerned, "What were you thinking? Why were you acting aggressively and lashing out at everyone?"

Jillian shrugged, "I don't know, Kelly. Everything just feels harder without mommy and daddy."

"I know what you mean, kid." Kellan replied

"Are you sure they're not coming home?" Jillian asked

Kellan sighed sadly and nodded, "Yes Jilly, I'm sure. It's impossible, but just think of them as angels. Mom and dad are in heaven watching over us, and they're in our hearts."

"Okay Kelly." Jillian replied

Meanwhile Tianna was in class, she was having a hard time focusing. All she could think about was her mom and dad and how much she missed them. She just want them to come and pick her up from school at the end of the day, but she knew that wouldn't happen.

"Tianna" The teacher half yells after asking the girl a question, which she didn't reply to

"Huh? What?" Tianna asked

"Can you tell me what the capital of Tennessee is?" The teacher asked repeating her question

Tianna stared blankly at her teacher and hit her lip nervously. She didn't know the answer.

The teacher nodded, "Tianna, please go outside and wait for me."

Tianna sighed, but got up from her desk, and stepped outside in the hallway.

A few minutes later her teacher came out and asked, "Tianna, is something wrong? Why are you suddenly not paying attention?"

Tianna thought for a minute, to come up with a legitimate excuse. She didn't want to tell the truth, because she was afraid of what would happen to her and her siblings. "Um...my parents are out of town for a few weeks and I miss them. My aunt came to stay with siblings and I."

The teacher nodded, "Okay well try to focus, and keep your mind occupied on other things. Your mom and dad will me back before you know it."

Tianna sighed sadly and blinked to fight back tears. If only it was true that her parents could come back. It had only been a day and she already missed them so much. She didn't know how she could life like this.

In Caden's kindergarten class, he sitting in the corner during free time. He had a book covering his face like he was reading, but he was really hiding the fact that he was sucking his thumb. He missed his mommy and daddy and felt that it was his fault that his parents are gone. He believes that he was bad and his mommy and daddy left him and his siblings because of that.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, the DNA results come back and the only DNA that was found belonged to the victims, Margaret and Michael. That didn't help NYPD very much, plus they were still struggling with trying to find the Johnson kids, but they did send out reports with pictures saying that if the kids were found to call either the police or social services.

Meanwhile Tianna lashes out at Kellan when he tells her to do her homework.

"Why can't you leave me alone, Kellan?!" Tianna yelled "You're not the boss of me. You're not my mom or my dad, because they died. Just leave me alone."

Then Tianna ran out the front door, slammed the door, and started to run away from home.

Kellan sighed. Everyone was falling apart but him, because he had to be strong. He had to be the rock and the foundation, but he didn't know how. Especially with Logan's constant irritable crying, Caden's guilt despite Kellan's reassurance that it wasn't his fault, and Caden also reverting back to sucking his thumb. Jillian constantly clingy to Kellan, which made it hard for him to function and walk, and Tianna who was always lashing out at him, and having a difficulty concentrating in school.

While Tianna was running away, she decided to go to her parents grave to visit them. Once she arrived at the cemetery, somebody that was there recognized her from the police reports and called the police, who hurried over their.

When the police arrived, Amanda Rollins walked over to Tianna.

"Hello my name is Detective Rollins." Amanda introduced "What's your name?"

Tianna wiped the tears from her eyes before looking up and replying, "Tianna."

"That's a pretty unique name." Amanda told the girl "Are your parents Michael and Margaret Johnson?"

Tianna looked shocked but nodded, because she want to know what this was about.

Amanda nodded, "Okay well then I need you to come with me. Do you have any relatives that you can stay with?"

Tianna quickly realized that this was about her parents death. She nodded, "Yes, my brother is taking care of me and my siblings. I ran out of the house because I got mad at him for no reason. I guess I'm just trying to deal with my parents death."

"Is your brother at least eighteen years of age?" Amanda asked

Tianna nodded slowly because she was lying, "Of course he is."

"Okay well can I give you a ride home?" Amanda asked

"Sure that would be nice." Tianna replied

Amanda walked to her car with the young girl. Tianna waited by the car while Amanda walked over to give her sergeant an update.

"Sergeant Benson, this young girl is Tianna Johnson. One of the kid of the deceased Mr and Mrs. Johnson. She said that she and her siblings are being taken care of by their adult brother. I'm going to give her a ride home." Amanda explained

"Thanks for the update, Rollins." Olivia replied "Mind if I follow you to make sure everything is alright?"

Amanda shook her head, "Of course not."

Meanwhile, Kellan was at home trying to console an irritable and crying Logan, with Jillian clinging to him tightly, and Caden curled up in a corner while sucking his thumb. Then their was a knock at the door

"NYPD. Open up." Amanda announced as she stood outside the door with Tianna.

Kellan set Logan down on his play mat and then tried walking to the door. He looked down at Jillian who was clinging to his legs, "Jilly, sweetie, can you please get off for a minute."

When Jillian shook her head, Kellan sighed softly and continued toward the door. When he opened the door and saw Tianna, he hugged her, "Oh my gosh, Tia. You had me so worried." Then he looked at Amanda, "Thanks for finding my little sister."

"My name is Detective Rollins. Can I come in and talk to you for a few minutes?" Amanda asked

Kellan looked at her nervously, but replied, "Sure come in. Sorry about the crying. My baby brother misses our mom and dad, and by the way, the little girl clinging to my leg is Jillian."

Amanda looked down and smiled at the little girl, "Hi Jillian."

Jillian didn't say anything. She just clung tighter to Kellan.

Once both Amanda and Kellan were sitting, Amanda asked, "So I just have a few concerns. Like about your age? And can you drive?"

"I'm eighteen and I can drive but I've barely been able to look at a car let alone drive one since my parents died." Kellan explained

Then Caden came over from the corner. He stated in a baby voice with his thumb in his mouth, "But Kewwy, you onwy sixteen. You no drive."

"Is that so? And what's your name, cutie? Amanda asked

"I Caden." Caden replied with his thumb still in his mouth "Yes that so. I know my bwrofer."

Amanda nodded and then looked quizzically at Kellan.

"Okay it's true, but please don't separate my siblings and I." Kellan begged

"I'll do my best." Amanda added "But you and your siblings need to come with me to social services. You can't stay on your own. You're only sixteen."

Kellan nodded, "Okay just give us some time to pack a few things."

"Of course." Amanda replied

Later that night when Amanda and Olivia were at home getting ready for bed, they were taking about kids and adopting.

"Liv, remember when we signed up to be foster parents and we went through the process of becoming foster parents?" Amanda asked "Well I was thinking we could foster the Johnson siblings."

"Oh Mandy, I don't know. Five kids at once. That's a lot." Olivia stated "Plus these kids are dealing with the death of their parents."

"I know, Liv. Trust me, I know, but this could be the only way for them to stay together." Amanda added "Plus I really want to help these kids."

Olivia nodded in agreement, "Yeah me too. Okay let's do it."

Amanda smiled softly, "Oh thanks, Liv. I can't thank you enough."

"Yeah you can. Plus being your wife is thanks enough." Olivia stated before kissing her wife's cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, The Johnson siblings are dropped off at the Benson-Rollins residence. Kellan is carrying Jillian, since it was either that or have her clinging to his leg as he tried to walk. Tianna is carrying Logan on her hip while also holding Caden's hand. The siblings timidly walked into the house when the door was opened.

"I'm Olivia." Olivia introduced "But you can call me Liv."

Then Amanda added, "And I'm Amanda. You can call me Mandy if you like."

Kellan nodded, "I'm Kellan, but I prefer Kel or Kelly."

"And I'm Tianna, but I prefer Tia." Tianna stated "I'm twelve. And the little boy I'm holding is Logan. He's only a year old."

"I'm Jillian." Jillian said "But I prefer Jilly. Also I'm eight."

"I Caden. I five." Caden introduced "I wike to be cawwed Cade."

Amanda smiled and nodded, "It's nice to meet you all."

"Is there anything any of you would like? Are you hungry? Did you eat breakfast?" Olivia asked the kids

Kellan shook his head and answered for his siblings, "No we're good."

"Actually where's the bathroom?" Tianna asked "I need to change Logan's diaper."

"Oh I can do that." Amanda volunteered

Tianna shook her head, "No that's okay."

"Tia, you're the kid. Liv and I are the adults." Amanda told Tianna "Let us take care of you and your siblings."

Tianna thought about it before nodding slowly and handing Logan to Amanda with his diaper bag. Then Amanda walked to the bathroom with Logan to change his diaper.

Meanwhile Caden dropped to the floor and crawled over to a corner to suck his thumb while trying to hide what he was doing.

Olivia walked over to Caden, "Hey Cade, buddy, would you like to play a game?" Caden shook his head and then crawled over to Kellan.

"Kewwy, hold me." Caden said holding his arms up

Kellan sighed, picked up Caden and placed him on his lap. Then Jillian protested and clung to Kellan tighter. She tried to take up more space on Kellan's lap, "No Kelly! Put Caden down."

"I'm sorry, Jilly, but Caden is our brother. More specifically our little brother. He needs me too, especially now." Kellan explained

Jillian sighed unhappily, while Caden snuggled into Kellan's chest.

"I know you're hurting and that you miss mom and dad, but so do Caden, Tianna, and Logan." Kellan added "Even I miss them. I wish they were still hear, but we can't change the past. Now we have to learn to live again, but at least we have each other."

Jillian nodded as she looked sadly at Kellan with tears in her eyes, "Okay Kelly. I just really miss mommy and daddy, and I don't want to leave you. I'm afraid of losing you too, like mommy and daddy."

"I can promise you that to the best to my ability I will never leave you, Jilly." Kellan assured Jillian "Because I love you."

Jillian nodded and hugged her brother, "Okay Kelly and I love you too." Kellan smiled and hugged his sister back.

Amanda came back downstairs after changing Logan and then putting him down for a nap. She and Olivia went into the kitchen to talk.

"What do you think about the kids?" Amanda asked "Logan is really irritable and he cried a lot when I was putting him down for a nap."

"Well these kids are having some serious grieving issues and need help." Olivia stated "Caden is crawling, sucking his thumb, and talking like a baby. Jillian is being really clingy to Kellan, while Tianna just wants to be alone. She went upstairs after I showed her the way to her room."

"What about Kellan?" Amanda asked

"He's clearly hurting, but he is being strong for his siblings." Olivia replied

Amanda nodded, "Well it's all a normal part of grieving. They are each grieving in their own way."

"I know. It just hurts me to see them hurting and not be able to take away all that pain and grief." Olivia added

Amanda nodded in agreement, "Yeah me too."

Meanwhile Tianna was sneaking out of her room by climbing down a tree outside of her window. Once she placed her feet on the ground, she started running away. She was sad and angry that her mom and dad had died. She didn't understand why they had to die.


	5. Chapter 5

Tianna is at the park her parents used to take her to when she was little. She sat on a bench and started crying.

"Mommy, why did you leave me?" Tianna asked while she cried "Why did you leave us, mommy and daddy? Did you forget that we need you?" Tianna cried angrily.

Meanwhile at the Benson-Rollins residence, Amanda went upstairs to wake Logan and tell Tianna that dinner was ready, while Olivia stated downstairs to set the table. After she woke up Logan and discovered that Tianna was gone, she carried Logan downstairs.

"Liv, we have s problem." Amanda stated

"What's the problem?" Olivia asked

"Tianna's gone." Amanda replied "I think she ran away, because her window is wide open but her bag is still in her room."

Kellan perked up and said concerned and shocked, "Wait! Tia ran away?!"

Amanda nodded, "I think so."

"Do you have any idea where she might have gone?" Olivia asked

Kellan thought for a minute before replying, "She could have gone to our parents' grave or the park they used to take us to. It's on Cony Island."

Olivia nodded, "Okay thanks, Kel. And don't worry. Amanda and I will find your sister."

"Okay thanks Liv and you're welcome." Kellan replied

Olivia went out to find Tianna and called some of her detectives, while Amanda stayed home to watch Kellan, Jillian, Caden, and Logan. Amanda placed Logan in a bouncer that she and Olivia had bought, then she sat down to talk to the other three kids.

"You know that if you ever want to talk Olivia and I will always be here to listen. Even if it's to talk about your mom and dad. Right?" Amanda asked. She wanted to make sure the kids knew that they could talk to her and Olivia about anything.

Kellan just nodded since he wasn't interested in talking about his feelings. He just wanted to keep them bottled up inside.

Jillian kept herself close to Kellan and didn't even acknowledge Amanda.

Caden turned to look at Amanda, and then he took his thumb out of his mouth, "Did my mommy and daddy die 'cause I bad?"

Amanda looked shocked, "What?! No! This isn't your fault, Cade. You're mommy and daddy loved you very much, and I'm sure they are up in heaven wishing that they could be with you and your brothers and sisters."

"Kewwy said mommy and daddy angels now, an' that they watching ov'r us." Caden added

Amanda smiled softly, "Well your brother is right."

Meanwhile Olivia had arrived at the park in Cony Island and spotted Tianna. She walked over to Tianna and rubbed the girl's back gently, "Shh sweetie, it's okay. It's Olivia."

Tianna didn't respond. She just continued to cry angrily.

"What's wrong, sweets?" Olivia asked "It's okay. You can talk to me."

"Why? Why did my mommy and daddy leave me?" Tianna asked through tears, sounding much younger than she actually was "Did they not love me and my siblings anymore? Did I do something wrong?"

Olivia held her arms out to hug Tianna and to her surprise Tianna went into Olivia's arms and cried.

"No it's not your fault, sweetheart, and it had nothing to do with your parents not loving you. They loved you very much, and they still do." Olivia explained "Sometimes things happen that we can't explain, but we have to learn to live and move on. Just know that Amanda and I will be here for you and your siblings, no matter what."

Tianna nodded as tears streamed down her face, "Thanks Liv."


	6. Chapter 6

A week later, Olivia and Amanda are at a grief counselor with the kids, and they are waiting in the lobby with Logan while the grief counselor talks to the other four kids. The grief counselor is having Caden and Jillian draw pictures about how they feel.

"So Kellan and Tianna, how are your feelings about your parents' death?" The grief counselor, Mr. Adams asked

"I don't feel guilty anymore because Liv told me its not my fault and sometimes unexplainable things happen." Tianna stated "I mostly just feel sad and I'm trying to process and deal with what happened."

Mr. Adams nodded, "Okay and how about you Kellan?"

Kellan shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I'm confused, and I don't understand why it had to happen to my family."

"That's perfectly understandable." Mr. Adams replied. Then he looked toward Caden and Jillian, "Are you two done with your drawing?"

Caden and Jillian nodded. Then Mr. Adams asked, "Can describe what you drew and why?"

"I dwrew a pictuwe of my mommy, daddy an' me when I in twouble and then dey die." Caden explained in his baby voice that he has been talking in since his parents' death.

Mr. Adams nodded as he looked at the picture, "I see. And what about your drawing Jillian?"

"I drew a picture of my mommy and daddy when they died, and then I drew a picture of Liv, Mandy, and Kelly dying the same way." Jillian explained

"And does this make you sad, Jillian?" Mr. Adams asked

Jillian nodded, "I don't want anything to happen to them. I love them, especially Kelly since he's my brother."

"Okay why don't you all go into the lobby and tell Olivia and Amanda that they can come in." Mr. Adams told the kids

The four kids nodded, walked into the lobby except Caden who opted to crawl, and Olivia and Amanda, who was carrying Logan.

"So?" Amanda asked Mr. Adams

"Well Caden is dealing with some guilt as with regression." Mr. Adams stated

"Why is he regressing?" Olivia asked

"He's young and he's trying to cope with losing his parents the best way he can. He won't be acting like a baby forever. It will pass." Mr. Adams explained. Then added, "Jillian is scared that she's going to lose you two and Kellan the same way her parents' died, which would explain why she's so clingy and barely lets you out off her sight. Don't worry though this too will pass."

"As will the headaches from Logan's irritable crying." Amanda mumbled sarcastically

Olivia rolled her eyes at Amanda and then asked, "What about Tianna and Kellan?"

"I'm not sure. They didn't say much, but Kellan seemed really guarded. Like he's trying to protect his younger siblings." Mr. Adams replied "I would like to have some one-on-one sessions with him."

"Okay I think that would be a good idea too." Olivia agreed with Mr. Adams.

"And how about Tianna?" Amanda asked while gently bouncing Logan on her lap.

Mr. Adams shrugged, "She seemed a little guarded too, but I think that maybe is more confused than guarded and is trying process what's happened."

"Okay thank you, Mr. Adams." Olivia said.

Then she and Amanda headed out to the lobby and left. When they got home, then told Kellan that Mr. Adams wanted to have some one-on-one sessions. Kellan just shrugged them off like he didn't care and walked upstairs to the bathroom. He had made himself numb to all feelings. He picked up his razor and made some cuts on his arm. He watched as the blood flowed out, and a few tears streamed down his face, but those tears weren't because he was in physical pain, but the emotional pain of losing his parents.


	7. Chapter 7

Jillian was looking for Kellan because she hadn't seen him in a while and was worried that something happened to him. She noticed that closed bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Kelly, it's Jilly." Jillian said

"I'm busy. I'll be out in a minute." Kellan replied. He sounded different than he normally did.

Jillian opened the door because she was worried that something was wrong with her brother. When she saw him with a razor in his hand and bleeding cuts on his arm, she was shocked.

"Jilly, I can explain." Kellan stated

Jillian yelled, "Livvy!"

Olivia ran upstairs when she heard Jillian yell for her. When she walked into the bathroom and saw Kellan bleeding.

Olivia looked shocked, "Oh Kel, bud, what happened? What's wrong?"

"It hurts, Liv." Kellan said crying once Jillian had left and gone back downstairs.

"What hurts, bud?" Olivia asked

Kellan sighed, "Everything. I tried to be strong for Tia, Jilly, Cade, and Logy, but it hurts too much now." Then he explained, "My heart hurts. It aches for my mom and dad. I miss them so much."

Olivia hugged a now sobbing Kellan. She rubbed his back sad that he was in so much pain, but was happy that he was finally allowing himself to fall apart.

"It's okay. It'll get better. I promise." Olivia assured Kellan "It won't go away completely, but it will get better."

"Have you ever lost your mom or dad, Liv?" Kellan asked

Liv nodded, "I lost my mom, but she wasn't a very good mother and I wasn't close to her either. I never knew my father though. He wasn't a part of my life."

Meanwhile Amanda was downstairs with Logan and Jillian, who was clinging to her.

"Hey sweetie pie, do you mind not clinging to me so much?" Amanda asked sweetly

Jillian shook her head and held on tighter, "I don't want to. I wanna stay with you. Livvy is talking with Kelly."

Amanda nodded, "Okay would you like to talk about the picture you drew at counseling?"

Jillian shrugged, "I don't know. Not really."

"I think you should. It will only help you. Not hurt you." Amanda replied

"Um... I'm afraid that you, Livvy, and Kelly are going to die like my mommy and daddy." Jillian stated

"Does that make you sad or scared? And why?" Amanda asked

"Scared because I love my mommy and daddy and they died. I love you, Livvy, and Kellan." Jillian explained "The people I love seem to die."

"Oh sweetie, people don't die because you love them." Amanda said feeling sorry that the little girl felt like this "People die for all kinds of reasons, but not because they are loved. Understand?"

Jillian nodded, "Yes Mandy, I understand. I love you."

Amanda smiled softly, "I love you too, sweetie."


	8. Chapter 8

A week later, Olivia and Amanda were laying in bed talking about the kids and how they wanted to adopt them.

"The kids have come a long way." Amanda stated "Kellan isn't cutting himself anymore, Tianna is socializing more, Jillian isn't being so clingy, Caden isn't acting like a baby anymore, and Logan doesn't cry as irritably as he used to."

Olivia nodded, "Very true, and I was thinking that tomorrow we'd ask them if they want us to adopt them."

Amanda looked a little shocked, "Are you sure it's not too soon?"

"If it is, we can wait." Olivia replied "I just don't like having surprise visits and check-ups from a social worker, and I am sure the kids don't like it either."

Amanda nodded, "Alright we'll ask them, my love."

In the morning, Amanda and Olivia sat down in the living room with the kids.

"Okay so we have a very important question for you all." Amanda stated

"What is it?" Caden asked

"how would you all like to become permanent members of our family?" Olivia asked

"Like adopts us?" Jillian confirmed. Amanda and Olivia both nodded. "I think that would be cool."

Caden nodded, "Me too. I want to live here forever."

"I'm sorry, but it feels too soon for me." Tianna stated "I love I here and I want to live here, but I'm not ready to give up my last name. I feel like I'd be betraying my parents, or that I'm losing them."

"Tia, you're never going to lose your parents. They will always live in your heart." Amanda explained reassuringly "Also they're not going to feel betrayed because Olivia and I adopt you."

Tianna nodded, "Okay, but I don't feel ready."

"That's alright, sweetie." Olivia replied

"I feel that it's too soon for me to." Kellan added "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, bud." Amanda replied "Whenever you are ready, let us know. Same for you,Tia."

Tianna and Kellan both nodded, "Okay Mandy."

Logan was playing with some toys while babbling when he said his first word.

"Ma...ma...mama." Logan babbled. He was looking directly at Amanda.

Amanda smiled. "That's right, baby."

"Well I guess I'm mom then." Olivia stated


	9. Chapter 9

That night when Amanda and Olivia were laying in bed. Olivia turned to face Amanda and said, "I've been thinking about what the kids would call me when they're ready. I don't think mom would be a good idea since the kids already had a mom."

Amanda nodded, "Did you think of what they could call you?"

"What about mim." Olivia suggested "Its mom but in a different language."

"Oh okay. That sounds good to me." Amanda replied "We'll have to run it by the kids though."

Olivia nodded, "I know. Goodnight love."

"Night honey." Amanda stated

The next day when the kids were at school, Kellan was being made fun of for his not having parents since his had died.

"Your parents didn't love you anymore and that's why they died. They wanted to die." One mean boy said to Kellan

"That's not true." Kellan defended "My mom and dad loved my siblings and I. They died in a car accident. It was tragic, but they didn't want to die."

A bunch of mean kids laughed and chanted, "Orphan! Orphan! Unloved orphan! Kellan the orphan!"

"Nobody's going to adopt you. They don't want a sixteen year old who is pretty much all grown up." A mean boy stated

"That's not true!' Kellan yelled as he punched the boy "My foster moms want to adopt me and my siblings. You don't know anything so just shut up."

A teacher stepped into the hallway and said firmly, "Kellan Johnson! Principal's office now."

Kellan nodded and replied, "Yes ma'am." He walked to the principal's office with his head hung a little bit.

Meanwhile Tianna was in class, her class was going to have a mother-daughter tea soon and she was sad that her biological mom was dead, but then she smiled when she realized that she now had two moms to go with. She thought, 'Surely everyone will be jealous that they don't have two moms also.' Tianna felt so lucky and she finally realized that it would be okay if Olivia and Amanda adopted her and her siblings.

Jillian was in art class and the teacher as them to draw their family tree. Jillian drew Olivia for mom, then she drew a line through dad, wrote mama, and drew a picture of Amanda. Afterward she drew each of her brothers, sister, and finally she drew herself.

Back to Kellan in the principal's office, the principal had called his foster moms and now Kellan is just waiting for Olivia and/or Amanda to arrive. About ten minutes later, Olivia walked into the principal's office and she was carrying Logan since Amanda was working on an investigation.

"What happened?" Olivia asked both the principal and her foster son.

"Mom...I mean Liv, I can explain." Kellan started "A bunch of kids were teasing me and calling me an unloved orphan. They said nobody would adopt me. I got so mad that I punched one of the kids."

Olivia nodded and sighed softly, "Kellan, violence is never the answer but I'm sorry you were being teased. That's not fun, bud."

"It's okay, Liv." Kellan replied "And if you and Mandy still want to adopt my siblings and I, it's okay with me."

"Okay Amanda and I will talk with Tianna again and hopefully we'll be able to set a court date." Olivia stated


	10. Chapter 10

Amanda picks up the kids from school on her way home from work since she got off of work early. She drove to the kids' school and got into the car pickup line.

When Caden got in the car in exclaimed, "Mama, look what I drew for you in art class." He handed Amanda a drawing of the two of them "And I made one for mommy too."

Amanda took the drawing that's for her. She smiled because Caden called her mama. Then she said, "This is beautiful, baby. I love it and I'm sure mommy will love her's too."

A couple minutes later Tianna and Jillian got in the car. "How was school, my babies?"

"School was good, Mandy." Tianna and Jillian replied

Then Tianna added, "Next Friday by class is having a mother-daughter tea. I was hoping that both you and Liv would come."

"Of course. We'd be glad to come." Amanda replied smiling. Then she asked, "Ready to go home to your mom, my babies?"

Tianna smiled when Amanda called Liv her's, and her sibling's mom. The kids nodded and replied, "Yes."

Jillian was quiet the whole drive home. She was thinking about school and the family tree that she had drawn in art class. She was thinking about what the teacher had told her about her family tree. The words echoed in Jillian's head, 'You can't have two moms, Jillian.'

"Oh...um Mandy, if you and Liv still want to adopt my siblings and I its okay with me." Tianna told Amanda

"Are you sure, Tia?" Amanda asked

Tianna smiled and nodded, "Yes Mandy, I'm sure."

When Amanda got home and walked into the front door with Caden, Jillian, and Tianna. Caden ran to Oivia, "Mommy! Look what I made for you in art class."

Olivia smiled and took the drawing from Caden. She looked at it, "This is really good, buddy." Then she hung it up on the fridge.

Caden smiled. He was happy that both of his moms liked what he had drawn for them.

Menwhile Jillian had gone upstairs to her room. She was sad and upset. She sat on her bed and cried silently.

"Liv, next Friday my class is having a mother-daughter tea. Would both you and Mandy do me the honors of coming?" Tianna asked her mothers

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Liv replied with a smile

Tianna hugged her and smiled, "Thanks you two for being my moms and for taking my siblings and I in. You didn't have to."

"You'rw welcome, Tia." Amanda responded

Olivia looked around and then asked, "Where's Jillian?"

"Jilly went upstairs." Caden stated "She looked sad."

Olivia nodded, "I'll go check on her. Thanks for letting me know, Cade." Then Olivia walked upstairs and knocked on Jillian's door. She asked, "Jilly, sweetie, can I come in?"

"I guess." Jillian replied

Olivia walked in and sat next to Jillian on the bed. She rubbed Jillian's back and asked, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Livvy, why are people mean? Why don't they understand our kind of family?" Jillian asked sadly

"What happened, sweetie?" Olivia asked concerned

"In art class, our teacher asked us to draw our family tree. I drew you and Amanda and then I drew my siblings and I." Jillian started "Then my teacher said that I can't have two moms because it's not...not...because it's not normal." Then Jillian started to cry, "Does that mean you and Mandy can't be my mommies?"

Olivia hugged Jillian and held he close, "Oh baby, no that's not true. Mandy and I definetinely can be your moms if you want us to. Your teacher was wrong. She just doesn't understand our family and that's okay. It doesn't matter what other people think. It only matters what you think."

Jillian nodded, "I love you mommy."

"I love you too baby." Olivia replied


	11. Chapter 11

The night before adoption day, Olivia wrote a letter to her kids birth parents. She went to Margaret and Michael Johnson's graves.

"Thank you, Margaret and Michael for creating these five beautiful children. Amanda and I are so thankful for them." Olivia says "Don't worry. Your kids are safe and loved. Amanda and I love them so much. I promise we will raise them to be amazing men and women that you'll be proud of."

Then Olivia left the letters on the tombstones, "And tomorrow those five wonderful kids will official be mine and Amanda's, but they will still be yours too. They're our kids."

Olivia turned to leave and then looked over her shoulder, "Goodbye. Rip Margaret and Michael."

Olivia walks back to her car, gets in and then drives home to her wife and kids.

On the morning of the adoption, something else wonderful happened. Everyone was getting ready, and the moms were watching Logan play a little while they got dressed.

Logan was standing up and he took a step forward to his moms. "Mommy! Mama!" Logan exclaimed as he walked unsteadily towards them, but after a few steps he fell on his bottom. He just got back up though.

His moms looked at proudly. "Good job, baby." Amanda and Olivia praised.

Meanwhile Kellan was dressed in a black suit with a blue shirt and a red bow tie. Tianna and Jillian are matching wearing a blue and white dresses. And Caden and Logan are also matching wearing little black suits with a white shirt and a blue bow tie.

At the court house, the judge asked, "Do you Olivia and Amanda Benson-Rollins promise to love and care for Kellan, Tianna, Jillian, Caden, and Logan as if they were your biological children? And do you understand that by adopting them they will inherit from you like any biolgical child?"

Olivia nodded, "Yes we do."

"Kellan, Tianna, Jillian, and Caden why do you want to be adopted by Olivia and Amanda Benson-Rollins?" The Judge asked

"Because they're our mommies and they love us." Caden replied

Jillian nodded, "They love us so much and I want to be part of their family with my brothers and sister forever and ever."

"When our biological parents first died, I didn't think I would ever be whole again. I thought my heart would always feel like it was missing a part of it, but thanks to Liv and Mandy the empty void that was left by my biological parents is now filled again." Tianna explained. Then she turned to face her moms, "Thanks mom and mama. I love you."

Then Kellan said, "When my birth parents died, I was scared and afraid that I would have to raise my siblings so that we wouldn't get split up in the foster system. We're so lucky that it was Mandy, our mama who found Tianna when she ran away. I don't know what would have happened to my siblings and I if mom and mama weren't the ones that took us in." The he turned to his moms, "Thanks for taking my siblings and I in, and thanks for being our moms. I love you, mom and mama."

"Okay well then I see no reason not to make it official. Congratulations Kellan, Tianna, Jillian, Caden, and Logan. You're officially apart of the Benson-Rollins family." The judge announced. "And congratulations Olivia and Amanda on becoming moms."

"We've been moms since our kids first walked into our house. Now its just official." Amanda explained with a smile.

Then Olivia and Amanda happily hugged their kids. They all walked out of the courtroom with smiling faces.

* * *

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please leave comments on what you'd like to see happen next. I'm running out of ideas of what to do.


	12. Chapter 12

That afternoon, Amanda and Olivia took the kids home to celebrate the adoption. Olivia drove the kids home while Amanda went to the store and bought popcorn and the movie The Lost and Found Family. Then Amanda headed home and when she arrived home, she put the popcorn in the microwave while Olivia put the movie on. All the kids were sitting on the couch except Logan, who is sitting on Olivia's lap and Caden, who's going to sit on Amanda's lap once she sits down. Amanda takes the popcorn out of the microwave and pours it into two bowls. She hands one bowl to Olivia before sitting down.

Amanda picks up the remote and before pressing play, she asks, "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes mama." All the kids said

"Now play that movie." Caden demanded

Amanda smiled and then pressed play. She couldn't believe that her and Olivia had finally gotten the family that they always wanted.

The next day, when Kellan woke up and walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning mom and mama." Kellan said "What are you cooking for breakfast, mom?"

"Morning buddy." Amanda replied with a smile

"Morning sweetie." Olivia said to her son "And for breakfast, I making pancakes"

Kellan smiled, "Oh yum, mom. You make the best pancakes."

Olivia smiled back, "Thanks sweetie."

Then Logan started crying to alert his mommies that he was awake.

"I'll get him." Amanda stated as she walked to Logan's room and picked up her son from the crib.

"Mama!" Logan exclaimed as he laid his head on Amanda's shoulder when he was placed on her hip.

"Morning baby." Amanda said as she carried him out to the kitchen.

Logan smiled when he saw Olivia, "Mommy!"

Olivia smiled back at her son, "Hi baby boy."

A few minutes later, Jillian and Caden walked into the kitchen.

"Hi mommy and mama." Caden said

Jillian smiled, "Morning mommy and mama."

"Morning my sweetlings." Olivia replied

Amanda smiled back at her kids, "Morning my babies."

"Are we doing anything fun today, mommies?" Jillian asked

"We can do anything you and you're siblings would like." Olivia stated

Caden's eyes lit up, "Can we go bowling, mommies?"

"If it's okay with everyone else, then yes sweetie we can go bowling." Amanda told her son

Then Tianna woke up and walked downstairs, "Morning mom and mama."

"Morning sweet pea." Amanda said

Olivia smiled, "Morning sweetheart."

When everyone was done eating breakfast, Olivia leaves the room and returns with presents for the kids. She hands one to each of the kids, except for Logan's which she hands to Amanda since she is going to help Logan open his present.

"Cade, you can open yours first." Kellan told his little brother

Caden nodded and then opened his present which was a framed quote that read, 'To our son, Caden Michael Benson-Rollins, We didn't give you the gift of life, but in our hearts we know. The love we feel is deep and real as if it had been so. For us to have each other is like a dream come true. No, we didn't give you the gift of life. Life gave us the gift of you. Love, mommy and mama.'

Caden smiled after he read the quote. He looked up at his moms, "Thanks mommy and mama."

"You're welcome, baby." Amanda told the little boy.

Olivia smiled, "You're welcome, baby boy."

Then Jillian opened her present which was also a framed quote, but it read, 'To our daughter, Jillian Nicole Benson-Rollins, Her smile makes us smile, her laugh is infectious, her heart is pure and true, above all we love that she is our daughter. Love, mommy and mama.'

"Thanks mommy and mama." Jillian told her moms as she smiled

"You're welcome, sweet pea." Olivia responded

Amanda replied, "You're welcome, sweetie."

Next Tianna open her present which was a framed quote too, and it read, 'To our daughter, Tianna Phoebe Benson-Rollins, We are your biggest fans, we are your protectors, we will always defend you, we will get angry, we will get frustrated, we will be proud of you, we will be confident, we will love you unconditionally because forever and always we are your moms. Love, mom and mama.'

"Thank you, mom and mama." Tianna said

Oliva nodded and smiled, "You're welcome, sweet girl."

"You're welcome, honey." Amanda told the girl

Then Kellan opened his framed quote, which read, 'To our son, Kellan James Benson-Rollins, You're a chosen child. You're ours, but not by birth. But just the same, we feel you're the greatest child on earth. You're a chosen child, sent by angels, chosen to fill our home, with laughter and with love. You're a chosen child, you've given us so much pleasure, a precious, priceless treasure. Love, mom and mama.'

Kellan smiled brightly, "Thanks mom and mama."

"You're welcome, buddy." Amanda replied

Olivia said, "You're welcome, my son."

Finally Amanda helped Logan open his quote and Olivia read it aloud, "To our son, Logan Tate Benson-Rollins, We adore his smile, we cherish his hugs, we admire his heart, but most of all we love that he is our son."

Logan smiled and giggled. He didn't really know what was going on, but he knew that he loved his mommies.

All the kids hugged their moms. They were all so grateful that their mom and mama had fostered and adopted them.

Olivia and Amanda hugged their kids back. They felt so blessed to have five amazing and wonderful kids.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


End file.
